This invention relates to providing systems for improved cremated remains storage. More particularly, this invention relates to providing systems for storing cremated remains in one or more holders that may be comfortably held by an individual.
No longer does much of the human population live, work, and die in a single geographic location. This shift toward migratory lifestyles directly contributes to the need for mobility options for loved ones both human and pet after their passing.
The above-described mobility of today's population combined with the simplicity and dignity of the cremation process has resulted in an increase its popularity worldwide. The Cremation Association of North America (CANA) has projected that by 2010 the number of cremations in the United States will rise to over 35% of all internment arrangements.
Cremation is a process of reducing the body of a deceased individual or pet to small bone fragments using high heat and flame. These fragments are further reduced in size through a mechanical process. Even after mechanical processing, the remains seldom comprise a smooth and uniform consistency. After preparation, the resulting materials are placed in a temporary container that is suitable for transport. Depending upon the size of the body, there are typically three to nine pounds of human cremated remains.
In comparison to the human death care industry, the death care industry for pets has become increasingly diverse. More pet owners are seeking new ways to memorialize their animals after the death of the pet. Pet cremations are becoming an accepted method of internment and with today's mobile society, many pet owners chose this type of internment for their pet so that they are able to take their loved ones with them when they relocate.
Currently, those who have lost a loved one, who have chosen cremation as the method of internment, and wish to keep their loved one close, have very few internment and memorial options. Currently, no system exists for providing one or more cushioned housings for holding human or pet cremated remains in an arrangement that may be comfortably held by an individual.